Laff-a-Lympics - the Game
'''Laff-a-Lympics '''is a upcoming game based by the Hanna-Barbera 's cartoon with the same name. The game consist in playing Olympic sports set in different places of the real world. Characters The Scooby Doobies *Scooby Doo (Captain) *Shaggy Rogers (Sub-captain) *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Scooby Dum *Scrappy Doo *Jabberjaw *Speed Buggy *Hong Kong Phooey *Captain Caveman *Brenda Chance *Taffy Dare *Dee Dee Skyes *Babu *Dynomutt *Captain Falcon (Not to be confused with Captain Falcon) *Penelope Pitstop *Josie McCoy *Valerie Brown *Melody Valentine The Yogi Yahooeys *Yogi Bear (Captain) *Boo-Boo (Sub-captain) *Ranger Smith *Cindy *Snugglepuss *Quick Draw McGraw *Magilla Gorilla *Huckleberry Hound *Augie Dogie *Doggie Daddy *Touche Turtle *Wally Gator *Peter Potamus *Squiddly Diddly *Pixie and Dixie *Mr. Jinks *Tom & Jerry *Top Cat *Fred Flinstone *Barney Rubble *George Jetson *Atom Ant The Really Rottens They're not playable in the Story Mode. *Dick Dastardly (Captain) *Muttley (Sub-captain) *Gargamel *Daisy Mayhem, not to be confused with Daisy *Dirty Dalton *Dastardly Dalton *Dinky Dalton *Spike *Creepella *Gobby *Weirdly The Cartoon Cartoons They're a unlockable team that doesn't appears in the Laff-a-Lympics cartoon. The Athletes of this team are all the original cartoons made by Hanna-Barbera in cooperation with the Cartoon Network Studios in the late '90. *Dexter (Captain) *Dee-Dee (Sub-captain) *Mandark *Blossom *Bubles *Buttercup *Johnny Bravo *Cow *Chicken *IM Weasel *IR Baboon *The Red Guy *Lloyd Christmas *Harry Dunne Olympic disciplines *Ski *Ice Skating *Hockey *Basket *Football *Toboggan Race *Sumo Wrestling *Tennis *Tour de France Bicycle Race *Baseball *Cliff Diving *Underwater Relay *Climb *Racing *Waterski Contest *Racing **Swamp Buggy Race **Speed Boat **Track Race *Ping Pong *Gymnastics *Run **100m **250m **1x400m relay *Fencing *Volleyball **Beachball Places *New York, USA *Tokyo, Japan *Rome, Italy *Venice, Italy *Paris, France *Madrid, Spain *London, Great Britain *Moscow, Russia *Loch Ness lake, Scotland *Shangai, Cina *Florida, USA *Sidney, Australia *Hollywood, USA *Bollywood, India *Swiss Alps, Switzerland *Ottawa, Canada *Rio de Janeiro, Brasil *Jellystone Park (Yellowstone Park), USA *Miami, USA Gallery Coming soon 2D artworks made by me... QuickDrawMcGraw.png|Quick Draw McGraw SquiddyDiddly.png|Squiddly Diddly Coming soon: Squidly Diddly and George Jetson Soundtrack Cartoon Network Groovies - Jabberjaw - Let'S Do Lunch|Jabberjaw - by Pain Wacky Races Instrumental Theme - Crazy SSK|Wacky Race's instrumental theme Powerpunk Girls - Bis|Powerpuff Girls closing theme - punk version Happy Haunted Sunshine House (No Sound Effects)|Happy Hounted Sunshine House from the Johnny Bravo and Scooby Doo crossover special episode Aye Aye Eye (HQ Audio)| Aye Aye Eye from Dexter's Laboratory Sequel Maybe it will be released in 2016 a sequel of the game based on the Rio de Janeiro Olympics game of 2016. Polls Which rating do you give to this game? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 You know who William Hanna and Joseph Barbera are? Yes No You have watched any of their cartoons? Yes No Which rating do you give to my artworks? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Category:Sam Station Category:Sam Station's Games Category:Articles under construction Category:Cartoons Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Olympic Games Category:Sports Games Category:Baseball Games Category:Racing Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Volleyball Games Category:Football Games